


Undressing Muriel

by NotMeghanMarkle



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Hold the Line continued, Muriel and Apprentice's First Time, My First Smut, Penis In Vagina Sex, Smut, What happened after the fade the black
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:08:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26548762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotMeghanMarkle/pseuds/NotMeghanMarkle
Summary: Muriel finally confessed his love to the apprentice and they've survived their first battle together. Now that they are finally alone together, will someone finally make a move?Yes, yes they will.From the "You're going to bed fully dressed?" coin scene in Muriel's "The Sun: Hold the Line" chapter to what happens after the fade to black.
Relationships: Apprentice/Muriel (The Arcana), Muriel (The Arcana)/Original Female Character(s), Muriel (The Arcana)/Reader, Muriel (The Arcana)/You
Comments: 25
Kudos: 372





	Undressing Muriel

“You’re going to bed fully dressed?” I ask Muriel as he settles down on blankets that make up our bed on the tent floor.

He catches my eye, suddenly flustered. I press my lips together, hesitating. We’ve been sleeping beside each other for a while now. While we were on the road and sleeping under the stars, we had always stayed completely dressed. Even since we had been back in the tent by Muriel’s hut, we had stayed mostly dressed at night. I haven’t wanted to push him or make him uncomfortable. 

But, last night, he told me he loved me. And, today, we survived our first battle together. If there is a time to take a risk, it’s now.

“I’ll help you with that,” I offer.

His cheeks flush darker as I kneel down beside him and reach out for the clasp of his cloak.

“I-I know how to undress myself.” But he doesn’t pull away from me or move to stop my hands as I gently press them against his chest right beneath the fastening for his cloak.

“Really? Because it looks to me like you weren’t planning to.” I tease.

Slowly he sits up, bringing us closer together. He’s watching me intently. I raise my eyebrow, then look at my fingers holding onto the clasp of his cloak, and then look back at his eyes. Muriel seems to understand the question I’m asking and keeping his eyes on mine, he nods slightly.

I can’t stop myself from smiling a little. The cloak is easy enough to remove, my hands gently pushing it off his shoulders. Leaning in a bit, our bodies just a couple inches apart I pull the cloak from around him and gently place it to the side. 

I look back to Muriel’s face. His eyes have been following my every move and now they move back up to mine. He eyes are wide and intense, but it’s not panic or fear that I see. It’s something else, something I can’t quite name but makes my heart pound harder in my chest.

He clears his throat, “Are you done yet?”

I think he’s attempting to scowl at me, but it doesn’t reach his eyes. I can’t help it; I snort. I reach down and tap one of his boots.

“Do you sleep in shoes?”

Muriel ducks his head, “…I used to.”

“Muriel!”

He scratches his head sheepishly, but there’s a smile dancing on his lips.

“I didn’t see the point,” he looks back up at my face. “But I do now. I don’t want to kick you.”

I feel the blush creep onto my cheeks, but am pleased to see a matching one on Muriel.  
Muriel leans closer to me, his eyes on my lips. It’s a tempting thought…to wait and see if he will make the move. But, just as I’m certain one of us will give in, I pull my hand up quickly between us and press a finger to Muriel’s lips, stopping him. 

“Not so fast, mister! I see what you’re doing.”

“I’m not doing anything…” 

“Boots first,” I interrupt.

Muriel grumbles but leans back. I scoot further down to unlace his boots one by one, pulling them off.

“Does it make you uncomfortable? Having someone take care of you?” I ask as I move back up beside him.

I pause for just a second, wondering if it will be pushing it…but move my leg to straddle Muriel’s legs and settle on his lap. I’ve left space between us, but still feel the warmth flooding into me at our proximity. I place my hands on Muriel’s chest again. I see his hands move slowly out of the corner of my eye as he gently grasps my hips.

“I…” he starts. “Yes.”

“Why?” I ask, sliding my hands against his chest and to the buttons of his shirt. I slowly start with the top most one.

His blush darkens, but he hasn’t looked away yet.

“…I-I’m just not. Used to it. I should be taking care of you.”

The thought of Muriel wanting to take care of me makes me grin. I keep my eyes on his as I respond.

“You can undress me if you want, Muriel. This is an equal opportunity relationship.”

I undo another button as Muriel splutters.

“Th-that’s not what I meant!”

I laugh and lean in to place a soft kiss between his collar bones as my fingers continue to expose more of his chest. He lets out an exasperated laugh, and lets me finish unbuttoning his shirt. Muriel stays remarkable still as my fingers brush against his chest….then his stomach….then along his arms as I finish removing his shirt. I place it on top of the cloak and then sit back on Muriel’s lap to survey my work. 

There’s only one piece of clothing left…

We both glance down at his pants and then back up at each other. The silence stretches but there must be a look on my face, because Muriel flushes and exclaims “I-I’m wearing underwear!”

“I wasn’t sure!”

“W-why wouldn’t you be sure?!”

We both pause, and then burst into laughter.

“Maybe we should ask Nadia for some pajamas tomorrow,” I say when I get my laughter under control.

“…I don’t mind,” Muriel says.

I pause and look at Muriel. His face is serious.

“You don’t mind what?’

“…Anything. If it’s with you.”

Anything…

Oh.

_Oh._

My heart is pounding again. I don’t remember when his hands settled back on my hips or when my hands started gripping his shoulders. I lick my lips as prepare myself to ask my next question. Muriel catches the action, eyes on my lips following the movement. 

“You wouldn’t mind…But would you…would you want to do anything? With me?”

Muriel’s hands seem to reflexively squeeze my hips. 

“I….I wou—,” he stops and looks at me. I see a hint of worry in his eyes. “Do you want to do…anything with me?”

I move one hand up from Muriel’s chest, cupping his cheek and smiling through my sudden nervousness. 

“Muriel, I would like to do many things with you,” I scoot forward, still straddling him, rubbing just barely against the front of his pants. There is now barely an inch between us. “Some very specific things, actually.”

Muriel visible swallows. I don’t move more yet. I want to make sure he wants this too. The worry is gone from his eyes, replaced by that same look earlier that set my heart racing. His hands slide up from my hips along my sides, his fingers splayed against my back. The movement pulls my shirt up, showing a hint of my stomach. Muriel watches intently and I involuntarily shiver as his hands run back down to my hips. He grips them tighter this time as he looks at me again. 

“I-I want you,” Muriel says. He tugs my hips forward as his mouth finds mine. I press my body against his, wrapping both of my arms around his shoulders. 

His kiss is soft but insistent. His lips press to mine, moving against them. I open my mouth to sweep my tongue against his bottom lip. Muriel’s mouth opens and I just barely run my tongue against Muriel’s. I begin to gently rock my hips, pressing against Muriel’s lap as we kiss. Kissing is something Muriel has become comfortable with, but now his movements are bolder. His own tongue licks against the inside of my lip. I close my lips around his tongue and suck it into my mouth a little deeper. 

The action causes Muriel to grip my hips tighter and buck his hips up against me. I feel hardness against me and let out a quiet whimper. The sound makes Muriel still and he pulls his head back to look at me. I see the worry in his eyes again. I run soothing circles with my hands against his chest.

“It’s okay, Muriel. It’s a good sound,” I say. But the worry doesn’t leave his eyes right away so I decide to distract him. “I am getting hot though. Can you help me?”

I raise my arms above my head. He hesitates for just a moment, but then his hands grip the edge of my shirt and pull it up and over my head. He is gentle, his eyes skimming across my newly exposed skin.

“There’s another layer,” I say. Muriel’s eyes widen and fixate on the binding supporting my breasts. They rise and fall with my breath, moving a little quicker under Muriel’s attention. 

“I-“ Muriel starts.

“Please. I would like you to touch me…if you want to,” I manage to get out even though I’m nervous myself. 

Muriel nods and swallows, leaning into me. 

“There are hooks in the front,” I say as Muriel looks closer at the piece of clothing. He’s so close, I can feel his breath against my skin. My nipples stiffen just at the touch of his knuckles against the tops of my breasts. His fingers move slowly, his big hands struggling a little with the small hooks. He finally succeeds in getting them all undone and the clothing falls open. 

Muriel’s eyes are wide as he looks at my exposed skin. My breasts are full, if having fallen a bit since the removal of their support. And, my stomach, which is not as round as it was before we went off with Morga, is still soft. It’s only now that I think I have an idea of the look I’ve been seeing in Muriel’s eyes. It’s desire…and wonder.

His hands slowly push the straps down my shoulders and arms. Goosebumps follow his hands. He goes all the way down to my hands and then changes direction, going back up my arms. He reaches my shoulders and begins making his way down my bare back. His touch is light which causes me to shiver and arch my back. My breasts are pressed closer towards him and his hands still on my back. He keeps one in place on my back, keeping me arched to him. The other hand slides around my side and up my ribs to stop under one of my breasts. 

He looks at me, a question in his eyes and I nod.

Muriel finally slides the hand up to cup my breast. At first he seems to be weighing it, but then he squeezes it gently and I suck in air between my teeth. He looks at me again and I nod again. He seems to believe me this time, his hand beginning to knead my breast. I can feel the rough parts of his palm brush across my nipple and I start rocking my hips against him again. His other hand moves to my other breast. My eyes flutter closed and I let myself enjoy the pleasure of feeling Muriel’s hands on me, my body grinding against his. His hands continue to knead and squeeze and then his thumb finds my nipple and he begins rubbing back and forth across it. I let out a moan and open my eyes to look at Muriel. 

He grins at me. And, I can’t help but laugh. He leans his head forward and I realize a second before he does it what he has planned. He presses a kiss to the top of my breast. He then moves lower and kisses my nipple.

“Oh,” I let out, barely above a whisper.

I can’t help but let out a louder exclamation as he places his lips around my nipple and begins to suck at it.

“Muriel!”

I squirm in his lap, whimpering softly as Muriel continues his gentle sucking on my nipple. I feel his tongue, flat and firm against me and I grip his shoulders tightly. Muriel pulls his head back to check on me.

“Muriel…I-I want more. I need more.”

“More?” he asks.

I nod, grinding down against the bulge that has grown in his pants. “More. If that’s what you want too.”

Muriel groans as I press against him. He looks at me and nods.

I stand up and hold my hands out to Muriel to get him to stand as well. Muriel towers over me so I pull his head down to mine and stand up on my tiptoes. I press my breasts to his chest as I kiss him. Muriel responds eagerly and I feel my body humming against him. I move my lips to his jaw then kiss down his throat. I move to where his neck and shoulder meet and suck gently. His hands roam over my arms and backs and I move further down his body. I give one of his nipples a gentle bite, my teeth tugging at it slightly. Muriel’s yelp is followed by a groan. I kiss his scars and run my tongue along his muscles. My hands reach for the laces of his pants and start to undo them.

Muriel stiffens and I freeze. 

“It’s okay if you’re not ready,” I say trying to discern the expression on his face. “We don’t have to…”

“No,” Muriel stops me, his hands gripping my wrists. “I want to…I-I’m just…”

“Do you want me to go first?” I ask, pulling his hands towards me. I undo the laces on my own pants and then guide Muriel’s hands to hook into the bands of both my pants and my underwear. I give his hands a squeeze and then move them away. 

“Whenever you’re ready. However much you are ready for.”

Muriel’s fingers clench at the fabric of my pants. He looks at my face and seems to have come to a decision and kisses me hard. He struggles to push my pants down as he keeps his lips to mine. I brace myself by gripping his shoulders. Once my pants reach my knees, I begin to kick and squirm to get them off the rest of the way. Muriel’s mouth is still on mine, his tongue distracting me as he pulls my hands back down to the waistband of his pants. I don’t hesitate. I push them down his hips and thighs.

I pull back from Muriel’s kiss to finish pushing his pants and underwear down his legs. When Muriel’s cock springs free of his pants, I can’t help but let out a soft gasp. Muriel is a large man and so is his cock. I squeeze my thighs together as I feel a twitch in my pussy. I’m somewhere between excited and nervous. Muriel has finally moved back enough to see my now fully exposed body. His fingers brush down from the front of my hip to the top of my thigh, his eyes roaming over me. He notices me staring at his cock.

“Can I touch it?” I ask. Muriel takes in a deep jagged breath and nods. 

I reach out and wrap my hand around his cock. It twitches at my touch. Muriel groans and grabs my hips. I stroke my hand up and down Muriel’s cock several times. Muriel seems to be holding his hips as still as possible, but I see him gritting his teeth as I continue to stroke slowly.

I stretch up to kiss Muriel and then whisper against his ear. 

“I want you inside of me.”

Muriel shudders and I feel his cock twitch in my hand again. 

“I-I don’t want to hurt you,” Muriel’s voice is hoarse.

I let go of Muriel’s cock and put my hands on his shoulders. I give him a sincere smile. “You could never hurt me. Sit down?”

Muriel obeys and sits down. I straddle Muriel’s lap again, up on my knees as I hover over his cock. His hands roam up and down my back, and down to my ass. I keep my eyes on his as I grip his shoulder with one hand. My other hand reaches between us to grip his cock and guide it. I let the tip of his cock slide up and down my slit, shivering as it brushes against my clit. I’m wet from anticipation and Muriel’s attention. I’ve been wanting to touch Muriel this way for quite some time. 

I position Muriel’s cock at my entrance and slowly start to lower myself onto him. I keep my eyes on Muriel’s and he does the same. I moan as his cock fills me. I know the grip on his cock is tight, and Muriel seems to be straining, trying to keep his hips still. I’m not all the way down on his cock, but I pause to move my hips in circles. Muriel groans as I pull up. And, then lets out a shout as I slide back down faster than the first time. Muriel’s grip tightens on my hips and he starts to tug and pull to get me to move up and down. And, I do, moving my pussy up and down on Muriel’s cock, getting a rhythm going as I set a steady pace, able to take most of Muriel’s cock as I continue. 

Muriel leans in to kiss my neck, rumbling against my skin as I bounce on him. My breath is coming in and out in ragged breaths. I can feel the pressure building in my center. The feeling of Muriel inside of me is better than I could have imagined. I squirm and shiver as his mouth sucks on the delicate skin of my neck.  
“Muriel,” I whisper against his ear. “Muriel.” 

It becomes a chant and plea. I hear the soft sucking sounds of my pussy moving up and down his cock. Muriel’s hands occasionally tug me down more forcefully on his cock, causing me to moan. His lips have moved from my neck down to my breasts. His tongue and lips are worrying at my nipples and I can feel myself getting closer.

“Muriel….I need…more,” I pant. I need something to push me over the edge. My movements up and down on Muriel’s cock become more desperate. “….so…..close…”

Muriel begins to buck his hips up as much as he can in our position. I grab on of his hands and pull it down between us. I take one of his fingers and press it into my folds, guiding it up to my clit. I rub it against my clit and moan. 

“There…please….right there…”

Muriel growls and rubs his finger against my clit. The sensation is just what I needed. Muriel seems to surround me; he’s inside me and around me. His breath is hot against my breasts. His hands are holding and rubbing. His body is tight to mine. And, his cock is hot and hard inside of me. I tense, my pussy clenching tightly around Muriel’s cock. I moan and shiver as my entire body begins to tingle. My orgasm floods my body with heat, my body jerking and twitching. I grasp onto Muriel desperately anchoring myself to him. 

And, that’s what Muriel seems to have been waiting for. He pumps up into to me vigorously through my orgasm. Soon, he buries his mouth against my shoulder as he moans and his cock explodes inside of me. Muriel holds me tightly to him as we tremble in each other’s arms. 

As my body slowly begins to relax, I don’t move from Muriel’s lap even though I know I should. I lay my head on his shoulder and I rub one hand slowly up and down his back. Muriel looks down at me and I turn my head to meet his eyes. 

“I- I’ve never down that before,” he says. For once, he doesn’t look embarrassed. “I’m glad I did it with you.”

I gently touch his cheek and smile at him. “I don’t really remember much of my past. I don’t remember doing it before. I’m glad it was you, too.”

“I wouldn’t mind…doing that again. Sometime,” Muriel is ginning at me. “Soon.”

I chuckle and nuzzle my head against his shoulder. 

“I wouldn’t mind either.”

Later, after we have cleaned up a little, we are settling down for bed. As I slide under the covers and press myself into Muriel to be his little spoon, I pull his arm over me. He squeezes me closer. I feel safe and content. We have battles still to go, but for now, I am just enjoying being with him.

“I love you, Muriel. Goodnight.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed my first smut, dedicated to our sweet baby Muriel. If you like it, omg thanks! If you hate it, that's cool, too. Thanks!


End file.
